


I Love You

by slitheryx



Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, ssamyen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitheryx/pseuds/slitheryx
Summary: Seeing Yena like this, Chaewon feels like her heart shattered into pieces.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, please bear with it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please stay.

**IZ*ONE TO WRAP UP THEIR PROMOTIONS ON APRIL.**

It has been a shock not only to their fans but to the members as well. This disbanding news, the 12 of them did not expect that it will happen this early. 

They talked about it before with the companies and the agreement of an extension was made. 

That's why they were so confused when the management called them in and said that they will not continue with it anymore. 

The feeling of betrayal is there, the pain visible on each of their faces. They are so excited to announce it to Wiz*Ones on their online concert but now, they couldn't do it. 

Eunbi being the leader that she is, stood up and tried to reach a positive outcome. It was their first time to see their oldest unnie being this desperate.

It didn't happen. The decision has been made. 

They are disbanding in less then two months.They don't want it but what can they do? Their companies aren't wiling to hear their pleas, they are as greedy as ever. 

On their way back to the dorms, the silence was deafening. It was so unusual for them to be this quiet. Eyes on the ground, they couldn't bear to look at each other. They are sure that they couldn't hold it in anymore if they did. 

They went to their respective dorms with only Eunbi and Chaeyeon lightly hugging with small, painful smiles.

~•~

Chaewon has been tossing and turning for hours now. She couldn't sleep, couldn't shake the thought of being separated from her members out of her mind. 

She can hear sniffles and silent cries coming from Minju's room.

Earlier, she went out and was about to go comfort the younger but Eunbi saw her and signaled her not to. 

_“Don't. They wouldn't be able to let it all out if they knew that we are awake.”_

_“They?”_

_“The maknaes. Only the six of us aren't having a breakdown yet.”_

Chaewon lets out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Only to open them again.

Looking at her left, her roommate has her back turned against her.

They separated the beds temporarily, they had a conversation earlier about how they need a bit of space. 

To let it all sink in. 

Chaewon agreed to it but now, she regrets it. She couldn't sleep without the older's warmth. 

_Are you asleep?_

“Yena? Yena unnie, are you asleep?”

No response. Seeing how the older's shoulders slowly rose and fell in a steady pace, the vocalist knew that she's asleep.

Getting out of her bed, she makes sure that she wouldn't cause a noise that might wake the main rapper up. 

Softly, she settles herself beside Yena. The other girl unconsciously wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close. Their faces only a few inches apart.

“Even in your sleep, you're still so clingy.” Chaewon giggled.

Examining her face closely, Chaewon feels like someone hit her. Hard. 

Traces of her crying are there on Yena's face. It isn't that visible, she is just really close enough to notice. 

_Oh God, why didn't I notice it? When did she cry?_

Cupping the older's face, she gently wiped the remnant of tears on the corner of her eye. 

“Don't leave. Please, don't leave...me”

Yena mumbled in her sleep.

Chaewon nuzzles her head on the crook of Yena's neck.

She couldn't hold it in. It hurts. 

It hurts so much. 

The pain about their upcoming disbandment is still there at the bottom of her heart and seeing the usually strong and cheerful duck being this vulnerable, Chaewon just couldn't take it anymore. 

Biting her lip, she sobbed quietly. Her grip on Yena's shirt is tight enough to ruin the fabric, the collar damp with her tears.

“I-I'm staying. I won't leave you...ever.”

That night, most of them didn't sleep. The thought of sleeping and waking up to see that it's already April, it scares them. It is still weeks away but it feels like in a few hours, this cruel world will take them away from each other. Away from their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts! I wrote this on a whim so sorry if it's short and messy.


End file.
